Marvel Classics Comics Vol 1 9
Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = Dracula | Writer2_1 = Bram Stoker | Writer2_2 = Naunerle Farr | Penciler2_1 = Nestor Redondo | Inker2_1 = Nestor Redondo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis2 = London solicitor Jonathan Harker travels to the castle of Count Dracula in Transylvania to broker a real estate deal. Dracula purchases the lot of land known as Carfax Abbey in London. Harker realizes soon after however, that Dracula is a vampire lord and intends on using the purchase to expand his influence into England. He enslaves Jonathan and keeps him trapped in his castle while he travels to England. Jonathan eventually escapes and travels as far as Budapest before he can make contact with his family back in London. Jonathan's fiancée, Mina Murray receives his letter and travels to Budapest. The two are married soon after Jonathan recovers from injuries sustained while a prisoner in Dracula's castle. Mina believes that his experiences may be the result of a fever. Back in London, Dracula arrives at Whitby on the Demeter. Almost immediately, he begins hunting for fresh victims. He finds Lucy Westenra, a friend of Mina's and begins the seduction that will ultimately transform her into a vampire. Lucy’s fiancée, Arthur Holmwood discovers that she is sick, and seeks the aid of Dr. John Seward and Professor Abraham Van Helsing. But neither of them are able to save Lucy's life. Lucy dies and rises from the grave as a vampire. Arthur and Van Helsing go to her tomb and capture her during sunrise. They hammer a wooden stake through her heart, destroying her. Soon after, Jonathan and Mina return from Budapest and learn about everything that has happened to Lucy. Jonathan even sees Dracula striding down the streets of London. He tells Van Helsing and Holmwood of his trials at Dracula's castle, and Van Helsing understands that Dracula must be the vampire lord responsible for turning Lucy into one of the undead. During the next few evenings, Dracula discovers Mina Harker and begins seducing her. Jonathan, Seward, Holmwood and Van Helsing learn that the only way to save Mina from suffering a fate similar to Lucy’s is to destroy Dracula. They band together and flush the vampire out of London. They trail him back to his castle in Transylvania where they wait until the sun rises. Catching Dracula powerless inside his dungeon coffin, they stab at him with wooden stakes and sharp knives until he is destroyed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** Vehicles: * The Demeter | Notes = * No month on issue. * This story adapts the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, originally published in 1897. * The characters of R.M. Renfield and Quincy Morris, two important figures in the original novel, make no appearances in this adaptation. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) #1-70 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 2) #1-6 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 3) #1-4 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 4) #1-4 | Links = * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Dracula article at the Marvel Universe * Dracula article at the Marvel Appendix }}